We are Robin Hood
by Hilly Sparrow
Summary: Robin est retourné en Angleterre, croyant Marian morte. C'était sans compter le plan de Djaq et Will. Suite venant après le dernier épisode de la saison 2. *** Fiction temporairement en pause ***


_**Nouvelle fiction, nouveau fandom. Place à Robin des Bois!**_

_**J'ai beaucoup de mal à accepter la fin de la saison 2 (ben quoi je suis total team Marian!) et j'ai donc décider de continuer à ma sauce.**_

_**L'idée de cette fiction m'ait venu en lisant un forum anglophone sur la série. J'ai trouvé l'idée intéressante alors je m'en suis inspiré. **_

_**En espérant que ça vous plaira, Bonne lecture à tous!**_

* * *

**POV Djaq**

Robin était parti avec Much, Allan et Jean. Il paraissait si dévasté, encore plus quand je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais rien faire pour Marian. Pourtant je le pouvais. Et je l'avais fait. Mais à son insu.

Will et moi savions que tant que Marian était « vivante » le shérif chercherait à la prendre comme cible et Gisborne aussi visiblement. Et pour gagner cette guerre, Robin ne devait pas avoir l'esprit embrouillé. Il devait uniquement penser à la victoire et ne pas s'inquiéter de la sécurité de Marian.

Peu après le départ de l'« enterrement » de Marian, mon oncle Bassam avait récupérer son corps pour la sauver après la potion que je lui avais administré pour qu'elle ne puisse pas bougé. Il l'avait opéré, soigné, il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu.

Maintenant il ne nous rester que la prière. Prier en espérant avoir fait assez vite. Prier pour espérer que notre plan ait marché. Prier pour que Marian revienne à elle.

Will était persuadé que ça fonctionnerait, Marian était forte, elle avait survécu à pire par le passé. De mon côté, je faisais confiance à mon oncle, il connaissait la médecine comme personne, avec ces remèdes que je trouvais magique, ces potions pour tout. Il avait déjà fait des miracles dans ma jeunesse, je suis sûre qu'il en a fait un énième avec Marian.

Et puis finalement je pensais à Robin, j'aurais aimé pouvoir lui dire que Marian était encore envie, que sa femme n'était pas parti pour un autre monde. Je voulais qu'il le sache pour qu'il se batte plus ardemment. Mais je savais aussi que l'ignorance valait mieux pour lui. En croyant Marian morte, il avait la vengeance qui brûlait dans ses veines. Il allait vouloir la venger plus que tout.

Tuer Gisborne.

Tuer le shérif.

Éliminer le Prince Jean.

-_Tout ira bien pour elle, oncle Bassam _? Lui demandais-je en le voyant sortir de la pièce où reposait le corps de l'âme sœur de mon ami.

-_Je l'espère. Elle dort toujours. Ses blessures sont propres. Elle a de la fièvre que j'espère faire passer avec le remède que je viens de lui donner. Je ne peux rien te promettre._

_-Merci d'essayer en tout cas..._ Soufflais-je.

_-Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir mais seul l'avenir décidera de son sort,_ Dit il solennellement.

Je savais qu'il ferait tout mais j'espérais juste que l'avenir serait clément avec la belle Marian, qu'elle puisse revenir vers le cœur qui bat pour elle, qu'elle puisse revenir à Robin.

Will m'avait rejoint et regardait lui aussi le corps endormi de Marian. Il passait un bras autour de ma taille pendant que je me collais à lui.

-_Marian va nous revenir, _dit il simplement.

_-J'espère que tu dis vrai... Je revois encore le regard de Robin quand il l'a déposé prés de sa tombe. Je veux qu'ils puissent se revoir. Je ne veux pas que ces incapables les séparent,_ dis-je la rage dans la voix.

Il resserra sa prise sur moi et me prit dans ses bras pour me rassurer. Il était bien plus confiant que moi sur ce point. J'entourais sa taille de mes bras et lui rendis son étreinte.

-_On devrait se reposer... La journée a été longue et il est inutile de rester là à attendre, elle ne va pas se réveiller tout de suite, _dit Will calmement.

J'acquiesçais et le suivais dans la chambre qui nous était réservée. La nuit serait probablement très longue, beaucoup de chose allait sûrement changée. J'aurais aimé être capable d'envoyer un message à Robin pour lui dire que tout irait. Mais l'ignorance était notre meilleur allié pour le moment.

**POV Robin**

Le voyage vers notre Angleterre a été long, mon cœur saignait toujours de la perte de ma magnifique épouse. J'étais meurtri mais je n'abandonnerais pas. Je devais la venger, tuer celui qui me l'avait enlever, tuer ses acolytes, tous les anéantir. Ils devaient souffrir autant que je souffrais maintenant. Leur enlever les êtres qui leur était cher n'étaient pas assez à mon avis. Je devais, je lui devais ça.

Quand nous débarquions enfin au port de Portsmouth, tout me semblait étranger et familier à la fois. J'aurais voulu avoir à revenir dans des circonstances différentes. Malheureusement les choses sont ce qu'elles sont.

Mes hommes avaient été tout aussi silencieux pendant le voyage. Eux aussi étaient bouleversé par la disparition de Marian. Elle avait aussi été leur repère ces derniers temps. Elle était notre meilleur espion au château. Elle ne nous avait jamais trahi. Elle était juste Marian.

Le chemin pour rejoindre la forêt de Sherwood était long et pénible. Nous avions péniblement rejoint notre camp, à l'abri des regards. Nous devions faire quelque chose. Le shérif, Gisborne et même le Prince Jean ne méritaient pas de s'en tirer comme ça. C'était trop injuste après tout le mal qu'ils faisaient.

Et dire que Gisborne osait dire qu'il aimait Marianne. Il dit l'aimer et pourtant, il la poignarde. Je ne comprenais pas ce personnage.

-_On doit trouver un moyen d'éliminer le shérif, Gisborne et le Prince Jean. Je dois le faire. Marian ne peut mourir pour rien, on lui doit bien ça._

_-C'est pas gagner, Robin,_ répondit Petit Jean._ Ils ont sûrement renforcer leurs gardes depuis leur retour. Ils doivent se douter que tu veux venger Marian. On est quatre Robin ! Ils sont des centaines, comment veux-tu qu'on les tue !?_

_-Je ne sais pas mais on doit trouver ! Gisborne ne vivra pas tant que moi je vivrais. Il me l'a pris !_ Hurlais-je._ Il m'a pris Marian parce qu'elle m'aimait ! Parce qu'elle ne l'a jamais aimé comme lui dit le faire ! Je ne les laisserais pas détruire d'autres vies ! Je ne peux laisser Marian mourir pour rien..._

_-Maître, il faut être réaliste... Petit Jean a raison, _se résigna Much.

-_Qu'importe le prix que je devrais payer. Je la vengerais. Je les tuerais tous un par un. Qu'ils souffrent autant que je souffre de l'avoir perdu pour toujours..._dis-je dans un dernier souffle.

Je me levais et partis dans la forêt, irrité qu'ils ne comprennent pas ce que je ressens. L'alarme sonna. Sûrement une nouvelle prise mais je n'y avais pas le cœur. La seule chose à laquelle je voulais penser c'est comment j'allais m'y prendre pour détruire définitivement ces hommes qui m'ont enlevé la femme de ma vie.

-_Maître ? L'alarme a sonné, nous devons y aller, _me dit Much.

_-Je m'en contrefous Much, _répondis je durement.

_-Mais Maître, les pauvres ont toujours besoin de nous ! Nous devons continuer à les aider ! _S'écria-t-il.

-_Much ! Je m'en contrefous ! Allez y si vous voulez ! Moi je veux me concentrer sur le moyen d'anéantir ses meurtriers !_

_-Mais vous êtes Robin des Bois ! Nous sommes Robin des Bois ! Notre devoir est de voler aux riches pour aider les pauvres ! Nous réfléchirons à un moyen de les tuer mais pour le moment les pauvres passent avant tout._

_-Much, Robin des Bois n'est plus ! Je ne suis plus cet homme. Il a disparu au moment même où Marian est morte ! Je ne serais plus jamais comme avant ! Je ne pourrais plus jamais être comme avant ! Tant de chose me l'a rappelle ! Alors pour le moment, je ne suis plus rien._

_-C'est vrai vous avez changer Maître. Mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait au point de perdre le fil de vos actions pour les pauvres. Vous les avez toujours aider et maintenant vous les abandonnez Vous n'êtes plus le même mais vous seul pouvait les aider..._

Et puis il repartit répondre à l'alerte de l'alarme. Je revins au camp et m'allongea dans ma couche, laissant libre court à mes larmes. J'avais besoin d'extérioriser ma souffrance. Marian si tu m'entends d'où tu es, je te promet que je te vengerais. Je te promets que tu seras en paix.

**POV Marian**

Mon ventre me faisait souffrir mais la couche était néanmoins agréable. La souffrance me prouvait que ma vie sur Terre ne semblait pas terminer. Avec beaucoup de difficulté j'ouvrais les yeux, la pièce était peu illuminé, un linge frais trônait sur mon front. Un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi me montrait que je n'étais pas seule.

-_Djaq ?_ Soufflais-je.

-_Eh Marian, vous êtes enfin réveillé. Comment vous sentez vous ?_ Dit elle.

-_J'ai mal au ventre... au dos... j'ai la gorge sèche._

_-Buvez ça, ça vous rafraîchira._

Elle m'aida à boire, l'eau était fraîche, ma bouche s'hydratait petit à petit. C'était plus agréable.

-_ça va mieux ?_ Me demanda Djaq.

-_Oui merci. Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Robin ?_

_-Vous ne vous vous souvenez de rien ?_

_-Vaguement... la douleur... Guy... son épée dans mon ventre... mon mariage avec Robin... que s'est il passé ?_

-_Gisborne vous a empalé sur son épée quand vous avez déclaré votre amour pour Robin... j'imagine qu'il a été jaloux. Je vous ai donné un remède à l'insu de tous, pour éviter les dégâts. Cependant vous avez quand même ressenti la douleur. Mon oncle vous a opéré. J'imagine que tout va bien. On attend votre réveil depuis 8 jours déjà._

_-Et Robin ?_

_-Il est retourné en Angleterre... Il... il vous croit morte. En fait, seul mon oncle, Will et moi savons que vous êtes toujours en vie._

Sans que je puisse me contrôler les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Il ne savait pas que j'étais en vie. Il pouvait faire quelque chose d'insensé pour me « rejoindre ». Il devait souffrir. Autant que je souffrais d'être loin de lui sans pouvoir le rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien.

Djaq tentait de me rassurer, de me calmer. C'est cependant la douleur de ma récente blessure qui me rappela à l'ordre et me calma.

_-Nous te ramènerons en Angleterre mais pas tout de suite, nous devons être sûr que le shérif et les autres ne sont plus en état de nuire. Tu es en sécurité ici._

_-Guy a essayé de me tuer..._

_-en fait, si je ne vous avais pas donner le remède, vous seriez probablement morte..._

_-Il a essayé de me tuer... Je veux le voir aussi mort que possible ! Il dit qu'il m'aime et il m'a poignardé !_

_-Je pense que Robin compte en faire son affaire. _

_-Quand est ce que je le reverrais?_ Dis je d'un coup.

Djaq semblait embêter par la réponse qu'elle allait me donner.

_-Il doit continuer à ignorer que vous avez survécu. Sinon vous redevenez la cible du shérif. Ce dont nous voulions nous débarrasser. Mais je vous promets que dés que ce sera possible, nous vous ramènerons en Angleterre. Mais maintenant vous devez vous reposer. Votre rétablissement est notre principale préoccupation pour le moment._

_-D'accord..._ soufflais-je

-_Rendormez vous, je vous apporterais de quoi manger plus tard._

Et elle repartit. Le sommeil me gagna rapidement ensuite. J'avais définitivement besoin de repos. Robin si tu m'entends mon amour, je te reviendrais bientôt.

**POV Robin**

Je errais dans les bois, sans véritable but. Je devais trouver un moyen de tous les tuer. Après ce qu'ils m'avaient fait. Après ce qu'il avait fait à Marian. Ils devaient mourir.

Tout à coup, un bruit m'alerta. Des pas. Quelqu'un me suivait.

Je me retournais d'un coup.

Nez à nez avec celui que je voulais voir mort plus que tout au monde.

Gisborne, épée à la main.

-_Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?_ Lui dis je. _Me poignarder comme tu l'as fait avec MA femme ?_

_-C'est ta faute si Marian est morte ! Elle t'aimait ! _ Hurla-t-il. _Tu ne peux t'en vouloir qu'à toi même. Tu es celui qui l'a fait tuer ! _

_-Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment elle faisait pour toujours te trouver des excuses. Elle était sûr que tu avais un bon fond. J'espère au moins qu'avant de mourir, elle aura compris que tu étais la pire des vermines que la Terre ait porté,_ crachais-je. _Je te promets que tu vas payer pour ça. Tu paieras de ta vie, celle que __tu as enlevé. Tu paieras de ta vie pour celle de Marian._

_-Au moins j'ai déjà gagné une bataille. Tu souffres et c'est un accomplissement pour moi. Je me délecte de ta souffrance Robin des Bois._

Sans qu'il s'y attende je sortis mon épée et lui asséna un coup à l'épaule qui le blessa. Il tomba à genoux. Je m'approchais de lui et me baissa à sa hauteur.

-_Premier avertissement Gisborne. Je crains que la prochaine fois je ne te loupe pas..._

Je partis de mon côté. J'entendis au loin qu'il repartait à cheval. Ma vengeance avait commencé.

* * *

**_Voilà pour le premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous aura plus._**

**_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!  
_**


End file.
